Survival Run: Thunder Ride
Survival Run: Thunder Ride is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Brave electrical action in the depths of the rainforest! Don't get struck!" Rico finds a platform on the side of a road, that holds some furniture and 3 guys. 2 of the guys are boxing. Walkthrough The starting line has 4 provided vehicles. Take which ever seems reasonable. *"Excorpión Model B" - The old rusty musclecar with dual shotguns in the hood. *"Rufián Buggy B" (based on the Vagabundo Buggy) with dual shotguns in the hood and small rocket engines at the back that aid in drifting. *"Volcán SUV B" (based on the Pugilista SUV) with dual SMGs in the hood. *Something based on the Mugello Quipozza G with a wind cannon in the hood. This event is far easier than the "run"-type events. There are no competitors and Rico just has to drive through a special stunt track with many explosives and giant balls that try to stop him. *At one point along the way, a lightning storm starts, which adds the danger of being hit with that. *At another point a EM-909 Private Jet crashes into some fuel tanks on the side of the road. *There are also some weaponized trailers on the sides of the road that launch missiles at the road. *Some areas of the road have minefields. Rey Hormigón calls Rico multiple times to taunt him. The player has to drive all the way to end of the track, but time is limited. Drive through the rings of fire to add more time. Use the vehicle mounted weapons (or ramming) to destroy as many of the cardboard targets as you can to collect more points. These targets are all either green, yellow, or red and have Black Hand soldiers painted on them. If your car catches fire, or flips over during the event, exit and press the "C" button (PC). This spawns a new vehicle. The finish line is just outside Zona Dos. Rewards For 50000 points: *"B rank". *Volcán SUV with the following upgrades: **"Dual SMGs" (in the hood). **"Nitrous" (small jet engine in the back). **"Tire reinflation mechanism". For 80000 points: *"Scattershot SMG". *"Increased nitros burn time". For 100000 points: *"Dual miniguns". *"Reduced nitrous recharge time". *"Wheel spikes". Gallery Survival Run Thunder Ride (starting line 1).png|At the starting line. Survival Run Thunder Ride (starting line 2).png|At the starting line. Survival Run Thunder Ride (jet crash).png|EM-909 Private Jet crashed on the left. Survival Run Thunder Ride (destroyed Prisa and a funny storm).png|Destroyed "Prisa Chapoteo" and apparently funny storm. Survival Run Thunder Ride (jump through the rings of fire).png|Jump through the rings of fire. Gallery (observations after the event) Survival Run Thunder Ride (crowd cheering at the finish line).png|The crowd cheers on the sides of the finish line. Survival Run Thunder Ride (missile launcher).png|One of the missile launchers. Survival Run Thunder Ride (missile launcher and ball crane).png|Missile launcher trailer and a crane that dropped a ball. Survival Run Thunder Ride (big balls are floating).png|Several big balls are floating in the river and blocking roads... If only Inmaculada were here to see this. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Dare Devils of Destruction